


December Two: I Feel Empty

by china_nightingale



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drarry, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_nightingale/pseuds/china_nightingale
Summary: A cool reception and a warm one.





	December Two: I Feel Empty

“I wanted to share this with you,” Harry said, sipping eggnog from a _good_ brandy snifter. Draco levitated the tree into the corner of the modest yet classic living room under strict supervision as Nat King Cole warbled about chestnuts and fireplaces.

“Frost Bite is a classic soundtrack for the season,” Narcissa sniffed, placing delicate ribbons of silver tinsel along the needles, “but I must admit he has a similar timbre to Lorcan d'Eath.”

After the room was perfectly and precisely decorated, Narcissa bid them farewell and Draco took Harry’s hand in his, apparating them away.

Draco squeezed between the arm of the loveseat and George, who was sat next to both Fleur and Bill. Ginny was having a discussion with Luna about the ethics of fairy lights - arms flailing to express her passion on the subject, nearly hitting Arthur as he ducked between them and Percy to drop a box of ornaments next to the tree.

They were too many for the small room, but there was an undeniable warmth. Draco caught Molly’s eye and she nodded her head towards Harry, who was lifting Teddy to place the star on the bent tip of the tree. They all smiled.


End file.
